


Shovívavost od rexluscus

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-20
Updated: 2007-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Pět let po válce s Voldemortem Harryho posedne touha vykonat dobrý skutek.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	Shovívavost od rexluscus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [rexluscus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/pseuds/rexluscus). Log in to view. 



> Autorská poznámka z roku 2011: Moje první HP povídka, napsaná kdysi dávno v roce 2005, čerstvě po vydání Prince dvojí krve, takže Relikvie smrti ji poslaly do kytek. (Původní autorské poznámky jsou připojeny na konec povídky.)

„Harry Jamesi Pottere, tímto vám uděluji Merlinův řád první třídy za statečnost a schopnosti, které jste předvedl při porážce černokněžníka Voldemorta a ve své neustávající snaze zasazovat se o mír a pochopení mezi kouzelnickou a mudlovskou společností. Nechť je vaše jméno připomínáno navždy a po všechny věky.“

Harry zvedl hlavu za zvuku potlesku a podíval se do přísné, lví tváře ministra kouzel Rufuse Brouska, kterou zrovna brázdil jeden z jeho řídkých a strašidelných úsměvů. Nepotřeboval a ani nechtěl jeho uznání, ale přinutil se mu úsměv chabě opětovat. Tenhle ceremoniál beztak nebyl pro něj. Byl pro ně - traumatizovanou, stále ještě truchlící veřejnost, která se snažila vyrovnat se zmatkem a šokem, jež po sobě nechal Voldemort. Konečně, to proto se vrátil do Anglie. Od Voldemortova pádu uplynulo pět let; zármutkem nad ztrátami, které válka způsobila jemu, už strávil dost času a teď bylo na čase pomoci zbytku světa postarat se o jejich zármutek. Byla to jeho povinnost... bylo to to, co by Brumbál chtěl, aby udělal.

A nyní měl v úmyslu učinit první krok.

„Pane, ehm –“ odkašlal si Harry a propuknuvší potlesk náhle zmlkl. Promluvit v téhle části ceremoniálu bylo zjevně faux pas. Harry trochu zrudlý pokračoval: „Mám za to, že mi udělení této pocty umožňuje dovolat se práva vstřícnosti.“

Brousek na okamžik ochladl, nervózně se podíval ze strany na stranu a zakašlal. „Ano, to je pravda, můj chlapče. Dnes máš právo vznést k ministerstvu kouzel jednu žádost, samozřejmě pokud nebude překračovat kouzelnické zákony; tradice velí, že ti musíme vyhovět. Přestože se – ehm – že se často neuplatňuje...“ významně na Harryho pohlédl, „právo vstřícnosti se většinou používá k dosažení nějakého veřejně prospěšného cíle... zpravidla k založení nadace pro znevýhodněné děti, nebo ustavení stipendia...“

„Ano, to vím,“ řekl Harry. „Ovšem obávám se, že moje žádost nebude namířena přímo tímhle směrem.“ Nadechl se. „Žádám, abyste znovu otevřeli případ Severuse Snapea a poskytli mu nový soudní proces.“

Ticho, které prve zavládlo, teď bylo přímo ohlušující. Rozlehlou síní se neozvalo ani nervózní zakašlání ani zašoupání nohou. Brousek se na něj díval téměř vyděšeně. Potom se k němu naklonil a zasyčel: „Chlapče... přišel jsi o rozum, či co?“

„Ne. Je to moje právo, pane. Nežádám vás, abyste jednal proti zákonu; žádám vás jen o možnost vynést na světlo nové důkazy. A sedm set let stará tradice velí, že musíte udělat, oč žádám.“

Brousek se narovnal a povýšeně si uhladil předek hábitu. „Dobrá... je-li tohle tvá žádost. Ovšem zdá se mi zvláštní... mohl jsi požádat o přispění hladovějícím dětem a místo toho chceš milost pro nejproslulejšího vraha našeho světa.“

„Domnívám se,“ řekl Harry zvolna a trochu jedovatě, „že kdyby bylo v moci ministerstva pomoci hladovějícím dětem, nepotřebovalo by _mě_ , abych o to _požádal_.“

Brousek se na něj zaškaredil.

Konečně, po dlouhém mlčení, během nějž Harry cítil zmatek a zradu, které se na něj ve vlnách snášely z publika, ministr řekl: „Tvé žádosti bude učiněno za dost.“ Potřásl hlavou. „Tvoje štědrost a umění odpouštět musejí být skutečně nezměrné, mohou-li se vztahovat i na takového tvora jako... _Snape_ “ To jméno pronesl, jako by se pokoušel zbavit pachuti v ústech.

„Jsem toho názoru, že by to tak chtěl profesor Brumbál, pane.“ řekl Harry, sklonil hlavu ministrovi na pozdrav a otočil se k odchodu. „Vždycky byl ochoten dát Snapeovi příležitost.“ Když síň opouštěl, nepodíval se ani na jednu stranu, protože nedokázal čelit výrazům šoku a zděšení, které by byly vepsány ve tvářích jeho přátel a obdivovatelů.

\--------

Severus Snape opřel o malé umyvadýlko vedle svého lůžka kartu Albuse Brumbála z čokoládových žabek a sedl si proti ní. Fotografie byla hodně stará, přinejmenším deset nebo patnáct let, takže mu těžko mohla říct něco užitečného k jeho současné situaci. Karty v čokoládových žabkách byly nadto v porovnání s jinými kouzelnými obrazy dost povrchní a v rozhovoru sotva dokázaly udržet myšlenku. Ale po pěti letech ve vězení už Snapea nebavilo povídat si dokolečka sám se sebou a i slabá ozvěna jiného člověka bude lepším konverzačním partnerem než vůbec nikdo.

„Tak v Azkabanu? Ale ale... a to jsem se tolik snažil tě před ním tehdy uchránit. Smím-li být tak smělý, co se stalo tentokrát?“

Snape se na něj zamračil. „Já vám povím, co se stalo - _zabil_ jsem vás.“

Albus na fotce zavrtěl hlavou a posmutněle zamlaskal. „No tohle... vážně jsem si myslel, že jsi se změnil, Severusi. Doopravdy.“

Snape byl přesvědčený, že nemá cenu vysvětlovat téhle iluzi pro masovou spotřebu, že ho zabil, aby se neprozradil, aby sobě - a Harrymu - vyčistil cestu k Voldemortovi a zbývajícím viteálům, které Voldemortovi dávaly nesmrtelnost, a že jeho místo ve Voldemortově nejužším kruhu jim pomohlo vyhrát válku. Ale stejně mu to vysvětlil.

„Skutečně?... Tak si tak říkám..., nechci po tobě, abys zabíhal do podrobností, ale bylo vážně nutné... no, _vraždit_ mě?“

„Byla to jediná možnost, která se mi v tu chvíli nabízela, pane.“ Snape to řekl zrovna tak, jak to před pěti lety řekl Potterovi a zbytku těch bezcenných figurek z Řádu, když válka skončila a on jim byl najednou vydán na milost a nemilost. A věřil tomu. Albus s ním tehdy souhlasil - neexistoval zkrátka způsob, jak získat zbývající viteály bez někoho uvnitř, a ne jen uvnitř, ale rovnou po pravé ruce Pána zla. Nikdo kromě něj neměl takové postavení a ve světle jeho ochrany byly všechny ostatní starosti bezvýznamné. Lidé, jejichž smrt způsobil, přímo nebo nepřímo, aby mu Voldemort nepřestal důvěřovat - Brumbál, Emmeline Vanceová, Nymfadora Tonksová, Artur Weasley - ti všichni položili svoje životy ve službách strany světla jako vojáci v první linii. Splnili svoji povinnost stejně jako on.

A přece... oni byli mrtví, a on žil. Pravda, tohle byl přinejlepším poloviční život, ale znal se dost dobře na to, aby věděl, že i téhle parodii na život dává přednost před smrtí; i za války by ho nic na světě nepřimělo zvolit si smrt, ani kdyby tím mohl na místě zničit Voldemorta. V obětování cizích lidí pro věc se stal mistrem, ale na obětování sebe sama neměl.

A co na tom? Na rozdíl od jiných, kteří také bojovali, jeho role nebyla nahraditelná. Všichni nesmírně rádi lomili rukama nad divadlem hrdinné oběti, ale jakých díků se dostalo těm, kteří museli zůstat naživu, kteří své břímě nemohli složit v zapomnění smrti? Na snaze vyhnout se smrti není nic zbabělého, ne když vám ještě zbývá práce.

A když všechno skončilo, tak za svoji námahu dostal Azkaban. Svět doopravdy řídili Nebelvírští.

Albus na fotce na něj vážně pohlížel. „Jsem si zcela jistý, že jsi tu situaci měl pod kontrolou, Severusi..., ale říkám si... skutečně nebyl jiný způsob? Konečně, matně si vzpomínám, že to byl _Harry_ , kdo měl být nakonec zodpovědný za Voldemortův pád, ne ty. Odpusť mi, že to říkám, ale ty máš sklon tu a tam přeceňovat svoji důležitost...“

„Byl _dítě_ , Albusi!“ Utrhl se Snape a na okamžik zapomněl, že je k ničemu křičet na fotografii. „Ať už jste si myslel cokoliv, žádné dítě nemá schopnost ani vůli zabíjet. Nedokázal zabít _mě_ , natož Voldemorta. Co jsem měl dělat? Počkat, až se sebere a... o čem jste to pořád mluvil?... zničí Pána zla láskou? Nechápete, že jsem nemohl dovolit, aby se naskytla jen možnost neúspěchu?“

Albus na fotce na něj upřel zchytralý pohled tak jedinečně brumbálovský, tak důvěrně známý po těch letech, která strávil v jeho službách, že se mu žaludek zhoupl zármutkem, jaký nepocítil celé roky. „A to pro tebe, Severusi, byla tvoje duše tak bezcenná, že jsi považoval za moudré ji zahodit, pouze ve jménu dávno mrtvé ženy, jejíž odkaz jsi sotva ctil?“

Snape sebou trhl. Tahle iluze byla mnohem lepší, než za jakou ji měl. Možná že z čistě profesionálního zájmu napíše výrobcům čokoládových žabek.

„Ji z toho vynechejte,“ zamumlal na fotku přísně. „ _Ona_ nebyla jediná věc, která mě poháněla.“ Odmlčel se. „A že jsem udělal, co bylo nezbytné, aby Voldemort padl... ano zhruba na tolik jsem ocenil svoji duši.“

„A tak by tě nemělo překvapovat, že jsi se ocitl tam, kde jsi.“

„Co jsem podle vás měl dělat?“ vykřikl. „Ano - zabíjel jsem. Ale kdo má právo strachovat se o duši, když jsou ve hře mnohem podstatnější věci?“

„Jediné, co říkám, Severusi, je, že jsi se svojí duší vždycky zacházel jako s něčím bezcenným, tak bys neměl být překvapený, když s ní stejně zacházejí ostatní. Co jiného zosobňoval Voldemort než lhostejnost vůči člověku a lhostejnost lidí vůči sobě samým? Ty jsi udělal polovinu práce za něj, aniž bys o tom věděl.“

Snape zatnul zuby. „To není pravda... _bojoval jsem_ proti němu...!“

„A já říkám, že vítězství založené na takovém boji jako ten tvůj vůbec není vítězství.“

Ani dlouho odpírané potěšení z rozhovoru mu nestálo za tohle. Profesionální zvědavost stranou, to, co si Snape byl ochoten nechat líbit od fotografie, mělo své meze. Sebral kartičku z umyvadla a umlčel ji v hábitu.

\--------

„Tradá! Snape, ty starej mizero!“ Strážný několikrát uhodil těžkým železným obuškem o mříže okýnka ve dveřích do cely. „Máš návštěvu! Mohl by ses kvůli ní trochu vyfiknout.“

Zevnitř nepřišla žádná odpověď. Strážný zastrčil značné množství klíčů do značného množství zámků a pak otlučenou a ušmudlanou hůlkou zrušil zrovna tak značné množství ochranných kouzel, a nakonec se dveře pomalu otevřely. „Nijak vám neublíží, todlecto je ta nejpřísnějc střežená cela, co tu máme. Se všema těma znehybňujícím zaklínadlama, který na něj dali, se sotva může hnout, akorát aby se najedl a vyčůral. A budu tady, kdyby zkoušel dělat problémy.“

„Určitě budu v pořádku. Děkuju vám.“ Harry se trochu zachvěl vyvedený z rovnováhy mužovým veselým přístupem k tomuhle hroznému místu. Mozkomorové možná byli pryč, ale dojem beznaděje zůstal, dojem smutného, mlčenlivého zániku věcí, života dobíhajícího ve tmě na konec. Člověk nepotřeboval mozkomora, aby se zbláznil; o to se docela dobře postarají i roky bez jediného pohledu na jinou živou bytost. Harry vstoupil do cely a ucítil, jak se za ním těžké dveře zabouchly.

Byl to nízký, stísněný prostor, který páchl zatuchlinou a vlhkým kamenem. Dvě malá okna pod stropem osvětlovala jen přední část cely a vzdálenější stěnu nechávala ve stínu, který zabíralo jakési nízké lůžko. Po jeho levé straně bylo malé umyvadlo. Uprostřed lůžka seděla rovně a bez hnutí postava v něčem, co vypadalo jako obnošený župan a pantofle, jedno kostnaté koleno spořádaně přehozené přes druhé, a nevydala ani hlásku.

Harry k ní došel.

Zblízka byla Snapeova tvář vidět i v polosvětle, stará, mrtvolná a bezvýrazná. Jeho oči byly dva jasné body třpytící se v hlubinách černých důlků a jak se Harry blížil, zůstávaly upřené na místo za ním.

„Takže, předpokládám, že vám pověděli, proč tu jsem,“ řekl Harry a zastavil se půl metru před Snapem.

Ačkoliv byl jeho hlas trochu zhrublý mlčením, byl, na rozdíl od předčasně zestárlé tváře, stejně chladný a hrozivý, jako tehdy před lety, když ho urážel v první hodině lektvarů. „Zdá se, že se neobtěžovali.“

Harry si povzdechl. „Jsem tu, Snape, protože si myslím, že je čas, abyste se vrátil před starostolec.“ Harry usoudil, že pozvání se nedočká a sám se posadil na lůžko v bezpečné vzdálenosti od svého starého učitele. Cítil, jak kruh kouzel kolem Snapea jemně jiskří - soudě podle Snapeova toporného držení těla to bylo zaklínadlo, které ho drželo jako ve svěrací kazajce. Dodatečné bezpečnostní opatření nepochybně kvůli Harrymu - vedení Azkabanu bylo nejspíš nervózní, že Chlapci, který přežil, dovolilo zamknout se s jejich nejnechvalněji proslulým vězněm.

Snape se na něj nepodíval, ale trochu si poposedl, zjevně celý nesvůj. Harry pokračoval. „Myslím, že je na čase, aby si vyslechli celý příběh vaší role ve válce. Lupin a ostatní mě prve přesvědčili, abych popřel jakékoliv spojení s vámi... to si určitě pamatujete. Nechtěli riskovat obvinění, že jsme nad vašimi ...zločiny přimhouřili oko. Ale i když jsem vás chtěl - _stále_ chci - vidět trpět za to, co jste udělal, vím, že nikdy rány zanechané válkou nevyléčíme, bude-li mír postavený na lžích. Svět potřebuje slyšet, proč jste se dopustil, čeho jste se dopustil. “

„A čeho,“ zeptal se Snape ledově a dál zíral přímo před sebe, „si myslíte, že tím dosáhnete?“

„No...“ pokrčil Harry lehce frustrovaně rameny, „to skutečně nevím. Například existuje slibná možnost, že by váš trest mohl být změněn. Zbytek byste si třeba mohl odsloužit v domácím vězení. Ať by to bylo cokoliv, bylo by to o poznání lepší než _tohle_.“

„Myslím, že na něco zapomínáte, Pottere. Jsem odpovědný za vraždu největšího kouzelníka naší doby. Než válka skončila, podílel jsem se na bezpočtu dalších zvěrstev. Co vás vede k přesvědčení, že pár ‚polehčujících okolností‘ tyhle skutečnosti vymaže?“

„Vymazat je nemůže, to ne. Ale myslím si... nemyslím si, že by Brumbál chtěl, abyste zemřel na tomhle místě, aniž by pravda vyšla najevo.“

Nehybná postava najednou ožila, jak se Snape prudce otočil čelem k Harrymu, ruce kouzlem stále neohrabaně přilepené k tělu. Oči měl zúžené a bledé rty ohrnuté, až bylo vidět zuby, které šerem svítily jako oblázky na dně rybníka. „Cha, takže o tomhle to je... rozhodl jste se dělat ze sebe Brumbála, co? Že teď když je ten velký kouzelník pryč, zaujmete jeho místo a začnete rozdávat svou štědrost, jako to dělával on? Otcovské pochopení a odpuštění pro všechny? Co vám, Pottere, dává právo _komukoliv cokoliv_ odpouštět?“

Harry vstal, sotva ho Snape napadl. „Nesnažím se ze sebe _dělat_ Brumbála, snažím se ctít jeho památku, kráčet v jeho šlépějích! Snažím se udržet jeho ducha a jméno naživu!“ Zavrtěl hlavou rozzlobený, že se ho Snape tak snadno dotkl, jako by uplynulé roky nebyly. „Rozhodně od vás nečekám, že něčemu z toho budete rozumět, ale mohl byste zkusit použít trochu představivosti kvůli nám, kteří jsme Brumbála milovali.“

„Hloupé děcko... znal jsem Brumbála dřív, než jste se narodil, a vy si tu myslíte, že rozumíte citům, které jsem k němu choval? Co vás vede k závěru, že já ho _nemiloval_?“

Harry se zasmál krátkým, ošklivým smíchem. „Vy jste ho sakra zabil! Vím jak kletba, která zabíjí, funguje - nemůžete ji seslat, pokud k někomu nechováte takovou nenávist, že si přejete, aby byl mrtvý!“

„Správně,“ řekl Snape o něco klidněji a vstal, aby se Harrymu podíval do očí. „Třeba až budete starší, pochopíte, jak je možné někoho současně milovat i nenávidět. Ale možná že ne - zdá se, že pro vás je láska tak _prostá_ záležitost, viďte?“

„Vy jste ten poslední, kdo by mi měl vykládat o lásce,“ procedil Harry stisknutými zuby.

Snape se podíval jinam a bez odpovědi se posadil. Harry si povzdechl. „Takže... budete o tom aspoň uvažovat? Nemůžu vás dost dobře dotáhnout před starostolec bez vašeho souhlasu, i když bych moc rád.“

„Jestli od vás dostanu pokoj, tak to... _zvážím_.“

Harry bezradně pokrčil rameny a najednou prudce zatoužil být jinde. Měl vědět, že Snape bude reagovat takhle; konečně, to nejhorší, co mohl člověk Snapeovi udělat, bylo nabídnout mu pomoc. „Tak já se za pár týdnů vrátím. A Snape –“ významně se na něj zadíval – „chci, aby v jednom bylo jasno. Tohle nedělám pro vás. Nedělám to proto, že by mi vás najednou začalo být líto, nebo kvůli nějakému podobnému nesmyslu. Dělám to proto, abychom se vyrovnali, abychom se my ostatní mohli vzchopit a jít dál. Je mi jedno, jestli vy to chcete, nebo ne.“

„A tak skvěle se vám daří mě přemluvit,“ zamumlal Snape. „Teď vypadněte, než zavolám strážného.“

Harry se bez jediného slova otočil k odchodu. Potom za sebou uslyšel váhavý Snapeův hlas. „Pottere...“ Zastavil se a ohlédl. „Je... ehm... _je_ něco, co byste pro mě mohl udělat, máte-li chuť konat dobro.“

Harry čekal a poslouchal.

„Mohl byste mi poslat fotografii.“

Harry svraštil obočí. „Čí?“

Snape se na něj zadíval jako člověk, který se chystá udělat krok do propasti. „Vaší matky.“

\--------

Nakonec se musel – s velkým pokořením – zapřísahat, že jeho záměry jsou čisté, a odpovědět na tisíc otázek ohledně, plánů, které s fotkou má, než Potter na jeho žádost přistoupil, a o několik dní později fotka dorazila. Dal ji na umyvadlo vedle svého kartáčku na zuby. Bál se, aby neukazovala také nadbytečnou a nežádoucí přítomnost Jamese Pottera, ale nebylo tomu tak – podle všeho to byla školní momentka. Šestnácti nebo sedmnáctiletá Lily Evansová v bradavickém hábitu a s nebelvírskou vázankou, s širokým, otevřeným úsměvem dítěte, které nemůže mít ani ponětí, jaké hrůzy před ním leží.

Tesklivě se na ni zadíval. „Za pár let budeš mrtvá.“

Malá Lily na fotce si založila ruce. „Ty vždycky říkáš dočista _hrozné_ věci, Severusi.“

„Byl bych citlivější, ale proč se obtěžovat s laskavostí k fotografii.“

„To jsi celý ty... chováš se k lidem mile, jen když od nich něco _chceš_.“

Snape se podíval stranou. „Já tě doopravdy miloval. Nebylo to jen nějaké poblouznění, ať už sis myslela cokoliv. Ten den, kdy jsi zemřela, můj život skončil a nikdo takový v něm už nikdy nebyl.“

„Tak miloval, ano? Tos to dával najevo dost zvláštně. A že jsi nikoho jiného neměl, doufám, že mi to nekladeš za vinu. Jsem si jistá, že jsi měl na vybranou.“

„Na vybranou? Nikdy v životě jsem neměl na vybranou. Všechno, co jsem udělal, jsem udělal... pod nátlakem. Copak jsem si někdy mohl prostě vybrat, co chci?“

„Vždycky máš na vybranou, Severusi.“

Vzkypěl v něm hněv nad těmi směšně nebelvírskými frázemi. „A co jsem měl dělat?“ zakřičel. „Obětovat vlastní život, abych lehce prodloužil život umírajícího člověka? Připravit Řád o jediného člena, který měl šanci dostat se k Voldemortovi dost blízko na zasazení úderu? Vložit víru v zatraceného Harryho Pottera a Brumbálův úžasný plán zničit Pána zla láskou?“

Lily na fotce se na něj dívala nechápavě, ale jinak nevzrušeně. „Ty jsi lásce nikdy příliš nerozuměl. Vždycky jsi o ní mluvil, jako by spočívala ve vlastnění věcí. Řekla bych, že bys opravdovou lásku nepoznal, ani kdyby ti dala jednu do nosu.“

Jistě – ten, kdo by ji miloval, by jí nikdy neřekl to, co jí řekl on. Skryl se za smrtijedskou rétoriku, kterou krátce před tím přijal za svou, a když se ho odvážila _zachránit_ před Jamesem Potterem, nazval ji „mudlovská šmejdka“. Byl to bezmyšlenkovitý reflex ublíženého – slyšel tu náklonnost v ostrých slovech, která měla pro Pottera, a cítil to pohrdání v laskavosti, kterou měla pro něj. Nic nemohlo být víc ponižující než stát se prostředkem jejich námluv, které měli tu drzost provozovat přímo před ním. Samozřejmě že zaútočil. Proč nemohli Nebelvírští pochopit, že láska nemá nic společného s přívětivostí.

„Taky jsem tě nenáviděl... po tom,“ řekl tiše a Potterovo jméno nechal nevyřčené. „Nebo jsem si myslel, že ano, než jsi byla mrtvá a byla to moje vina. Všechno, co jsem dělal po tom... všechno bylo pro tebe.“ Při pomyšlení na Albuse se trpce usmál. „Dokonce jsem zahodil svoji duši. Je _tohle_ pro tebe dost lásky?“

„Nikdy jsem po _nikom_ nechtěla, aby kvůli mně zahazoval duši. Chtěla jsem jen, abys byl šťastný a nechoval ke všem tolik nenávisti.“

„Možná kdybys mi tu lásku oplatila...“

„Sotva jsem tě znala! Měli jsme spolu hodinu; učil ses naproti mně v knihovně; potom ses na mě díval ve Velké síni, když sis myslel, že se tvoji zmijozelští kamarádi nedívají; to je _celé_. Láska je něco, co se odehrává _mezi_ lidmi, ne nějaká tichá bolest, kterou prožíváš ve tmě. Můžeš si myslet, že jsi miloval holku jménem Lily, ale ať to byl kdokoliv, nebyla jsem to já.“

„Jak to můžeš říct?“ zaječel. „Zradil jsem kvůli tobě Voldemorta! Stal se ze mě špeh a riskoval jsem svůj život a příčetnost! Dopustil jsem se nevyslovitelných věcí, které si nikdy neodpustím, jen abych zničil člověka, který mi tě vzal, než jsem měl příležitost ti říct, jak mě to mrzí!“

„Já si spíš myslím, že to byla nenávist, a ne láska, co tě pohánělo, Severusi. Vždycky mi přišlo, že žiješ, jen abys nenáviděl.“

Na tom něco bylo. Nenávist bylo to, co ho ráno dostávalo z postele – v dobrých dnech nenávist k Voldemortovi, ve špatných k Brumbálovi, nenávist k Siriusi Blackovi a všemu, co se týkalo Pottera, nenávist k Luciusi Malfoyovi a jeho tvrdému jádru tyranských kamarádů, nenávist k celému tomu plemenu pokryteckých, se sebou spokojených Nebelvírských, kteří mu od samého začátku zamořovali život. Jeho láska k Lily Evansové bylo žalostně malé světýlko v zemi jinak zatemněné záští, závistí a nenávistí vůči ostatním lidem. A, uvědomil si, lnul k němu jen proto, že to bylo jediné světlo, které bylo k mání, ač maličké. Byl to jediný důkaz, že není úplně zkažený.

Potřeboval věřit, že ji miluje. Potřeboval věřit, že všechny ty roky bojování a štvaní se za smrtí jediného člověka nebyly bezdůvodné. Ale měla pravdu – Lily, kterou miloval, byla asi tak skutečná jako ta maličká postavička na fotografii. Nikdy pro něj nebyla živoucí bytost z masa a krve jako pro Pottera. Jeho Lily byla jen idea, přání, naděje, že by jednoho dne nemusel být sám.

„Mimochodem, doufám, že mi nedáváš za vinu, co se stalo s tvojí duší. Co jsi provedl, někoho jsi zavraždil? Profesor Brumbál říkával, že seslání zabíjecí kletby ubližuje duši.“

Povzdechl si. „Ano, někoho jsem zabil. A ne, nedávám ti to za vinu. Osobně si myslím, že moje duše byla stejně ztracený případ.“

„Možná že kdybys nebyl přesvědčený o tomhle, tak bys tu teď nebyl.“

Odkdy jsou začarované fotografie takhle drzé? Po zkušenosti s kartou z čokoládových žabek Snape začínal mít podezření, že byla vyvinuta nějaká nová technologie.

Natáhl ruku a převrátil fotku, takže ležela lícem dolů, a pokusil se usnout.

\--------

Bylo o tři týdny později a opět na něj mluvil Harry Potter.

„– opravdu, tohle už trvá dost dlouho. Zapátral jsem a ukázalo se, vás před starostolec _můžu_ dotáhnout bez vašeho souhlasu. Sám si vyberte, jestli to půjde po dobrém nebo po zlém.“

„Mohl bych soudu říct, že lžete.“

„Myslíte si, že bych vás nechal promluvit? Vy jste _vážně_ přišel o rozum. Ne, ne... mezi mnou, Lupinem a McGonagallovou budou fakta o tom, co jste dělal za války, vynesena na světlo.“

„Předpokládám, že Lupin a McGonagallová budou svědčit dobrovolně.“

„Přesně tak – oba jsem přesvědčil o svém úhlu pohledu. Jediný, kdo se vzpírá, jste vy.“

„Ano. Dočista jako staré dobré časy.“

„Sklapněte. Tak jako to tedy bude... po dobrém nebo po zlém?“

Snape vzdychl. „Pottere. Nemám ani trochu zájem léčit kolektivní rány kouzelnického světa – a vlastně ani žádného jiného světa. Prostě si přeju, abyste mě nechali na pokoji.“

„Myslel bych, že vám to bude stát za pokus, když dostanete příležitost dostat se odtud ještě za svého života.“

„A proč se domníváte, že _chci_ pryč?“ Ve Snapeových očích znovu zaplál hněv. „Bože, kluku, vím, že se nikdy nedočkám odpuštění za to, čeho jsem se dopustil. Tak bys mi snad mohl nechat aspoň něco, snad bys mi mohl nechat můj trest.“

Při těch slovech jako by se Potterovi v očích rozhořelo podivné světlo. „Kdepak, nečiní mi nejmenší potíže nechat vám váš trest, Snape.“ Zvláštně se usmál. „A... vsadím se, že dostat druhou šanci je pro vás mnohem horší trest než cokoliv, co vám tady můžou udělat.“ Otočil se ke dveřím. „Dám věci do pohybu. Moji sovu čekejte do týdne.“

Snape měl za to, že hranice své schopnosti nenávidět dosáhl už před lety. Teď zjistil, že se velice mýlil.

\--------

Tentokrát patřilo čestné místo Luciusi Malfoyovi. Před dvěma lety by si s ním Snape mohl promluvit osobně – když nechal strážný bránu otevřenou, mohl dokřiknout až do Malfoyovy cely kousek vedle. Pak jednoho dne zakřičel a nedostal odpověď. Strážný mu později řekl, že si Malfoy prokousal zápěstí.

Mizera jeden nafoukaný nejspíš už nechtěl žít, jak se jednou jeho bezchybného zámožného těla dotklo tohle špinavé místo. Snape to měl snazší. Na život ve vlhkých tmavých dírách byl zvyklý a o posvátnosti své osoby si žádné iluze nedělal. Co nemohl vystát byla ta nuda.

Teď se na něj Malfoy vzdorně mračil oblečený do obyčejného vězeňského mundůru a po obou stranách ho drželi nevesele vyhlížející bystrozorové. Byla to pět let stará fotka z jeho soudu vystřižená z _Věštce_.

„Proč se tváříš tak překvapeně?“ oslovil odvážně Malfoye na fotce. „Tohle je přece tvoje druhá návštěva Azkabanu.“

„No, vidím, že _tebe_ tvoje zrádná dvojakost před Azkabanem taky neuchránila. Který z nás by se měl smát?“

„Takže ty _jsi_ po mně šel. Věděl jsem, že jsem tě měl zabít...“

„Nic si nenalhávej – všichni _po tobě šli_ , Severusi. Voldemort tvoje úniky informací toleroval, protože věděl, že to, co dostává na oplátku, má větší cenu. Krom toho věděl, na kterou stranu se v tvém případě misky vah kloní.“

„Tak to tedy vypadá, že to věděl špatně. Byl jsem to totiž _já_ , kdo Potterovi řekl, kde jsou poslední viteály. _Já_ , kdo Pottera dostal k Pánovi zla.“

„Takový hrdina!“ Malfoy se zasmál a na okamžik se osvobodil ze sevření bystrozorů, kteří se ho opět pohotově chopili a pořádně jím zatřásli. „S předstíráním se neobtěžuj – viděl jsi, kam válka míří a rozhodl ses být na vítězné straně, to je celé. Náramně chytrá lest, změnit na poslední chvíli strany a tvrdit, že jsi s nimi byl celou dobu!“

„ _Vážně_ jsi hlupák, jestli si myslíš, že to bylo takhle.“

„Nic si _nemyslím_ – tvoje činy hovoří za sebe. Nemyl se, Severusi – ty jsi byl velmi dobrý Smrtijed.“

Při těch slovech Snapea zamrazilo. „Protože to ode mě Brumbál žádal,“ řekl dutě.

„Legrační, že totéž od tebe žádal i Voldemort! Ohromně jednoduché, umýt si nad něčím ruce dovoláváním se ‚skrytých důvodů‘. Tak já ti něco prozradím, Severusi - žádné skryté důvody neexistují. Jsme to, co předstíráme, že jsme, a ty jsi svoji roli sehrál bezchybně. Jsou ti lidé, které jsi zabil, míň mrtví, protože jsi měl ‚skrytý důvod‘?“

„Rač si uvědomit, že za tři roky budeš sám mrtvý, ty nesnesitelná zakouzlenino!“

„Takže teď se utíkáš k urážkám, hm? Aha, a vsadím se, že to budeš ty, kdo mě oddělá. Nechej mě hádat - cítíš se provinile za všechny ty členy Řádu, které jsi zabil, a rozhodneš se prolít trochu krve na druhé straně, aby se to vyrovnalo. Že jsem blízko?“

Malfoy se ve Snapeově hábitu připojil k Lily a Brumbálovi. Velmi dobrý Smrtijed, to určitě.

Ale byla to vlastně pravda.

Poprvé od doby, co se v jeho cele objevil Potter si dovolil uvažovat, co by se stalo, kdyby si Potter prosadil svou. Představil si, jak vychází z bran Azkabanu. Na kterou stranu by se vydal – doleva, doprava, rovnou za nosem? Záleží na tom? Má smysl podnikat i jediný krok kterýmkoliv směrem? Jeho láska k Lily Evansové byla přelud. Jeho rozličné zášti byly jako dým, žalostné opory ještě žalostnějšího života. Jeho jediná útěcha byla, že kdysi poskytl pomoc v boji proti Pánovi zla. Ale možná že jeho pomoc nebyla nezbytná. Možná že v rovnováze mezi dobrem a zlem, kterou ovlivňovaly veškeré činy, se ty jeho klonily spíš ke zlu. Možná že byl přece jen velmi dobrý Smrtijed. Co z jeho služby Voldemortovi, ze které se stala zrada, byla podstata, a co náhoda? Z těch mnoha Severusů Snapeů, který byl skutečný a který by měl být souzen za své zločiny? Nemá-li dojít odpuštění, na co mu zbývá čekat, tady ve tmě?

Za jeho okýnky se snášel soumrak. Cítil, jak se scházejí, těsně za hranicí, na kterou dohlédl, a usedají ke svému dlouhému tichému bdění. Brumbál. Lily a James. Malfoy. Sirius Black. Emmeline, Nymfadora, Artur. Cedric, Pastorek, Moody, Karkarov, Pettigrew. Neklidní mrtví. Jindy bylo jejich mlčení obviňující. Teď bylo jen trpělivé. Byli si jistí svým vítězstvím. Čekali na něj.

Poprvé za velmi, velmi dlouhou dobu měl strach.

\--------

O týden později sova přinesla nový černý společenský hábit spolu s párem nových naleštěných bot. Týden nato přišel dopis:

_Snape,_

_starostolec stanovil den nového soudního procesu. Váš případ přezkoumali dva vynikající právníci a oba si myslí, že moje svědectví vám s velkou pravděpodobností zařídí snížení trestu. Také říkají, že nehrozí nebezpečí, že by vaše zločiny mohly mít následky pro Řád, takže Lupin a McGonagallová nebudou mít námitky proti svědčení._

_Znovu opakuji, že nic z toho nedělám, protože bych s vámi nějak soucítil. Měl jste prsty ve zničení všeho, co jsem kdy miloval, a jestli je po smrti nějaký život, celým srdcem doufám, že v něm budete trpět. Ne, dělám to, protože je to správné a protože když se k celé pravdě o tom, co se stalo, nezačneme stavět čelem, hrozí nám, že budeme opakovat ty samé chyby, které Voldemortovi vůbec dovolily povstat. Nebudu jen tak stát a dívat se, jak se to děje znova, ne jen abych uspokojil svou vlastní touhu po pomstě. Ale jako obyčejně si jsem jistý, že tomuhle naprosto nejste schopen rozumět._

_Na zítřek je stanoveno slyšení před přelíčením. Nebude se po vás žádat, abyste mluvil; jedná se jen o přehled nových důkazů, aby mohla být posouzena jejich přijatelnost. Přijdu s úředníky z PKZ, kteří vás zítra vyzvednou a doprovodí na ministerstvo. Snažte se vypadat pokud možno upraveně._

_Váš H. Potter._

Snape dopis zmačkal v pěsti. Takže zítra ho Harry Potter bude hájit a vysvětlí soudu i zbytku kouzelnického světa, co se doopravdy stalo, proč jsou všechny jeho zločiny v jistém smyslu ospravedlnitelné díky konečnému dobru, které přinesly. Jak si zaslouží ohledy, protože jednal proti zlu, a ne v jeho prospěch. A pak nebude následovat odpuštění za jeho špatné skutky – jak by mohlo? – ale jen... shovívavost, propustka, snížení trestu za dobré chování. Tak to bylo ono? _Tohle_ si Potter myslel, že se zítra stane?

\--------

Harry stanul před těžkými dveřmi s malým zamřížovaným okýnkem a narovnal si kravatu. Doufal, že dnes bude Snape trochu ochotnější než při jejich posledním setkání; neměl náladu střetnout se se Snapeovou neomaleností, která válku i pět let samotky přečkala zjevně docela v pořádku. A modlil se, aby měl Snape navzdory svým výhradám k jeho osobní motivaci v téhle záležitosti aspoň dost rozumu, aby mlčel, až budou před soudem.

„Celý ráno byl u umyvadla,“ pronesl strážný, zatímco se pomalu propracovával množstvím zámků. „Myl se... dokonce se ode mě i nechal oholit. Dneska má velkej den... to se nestává denně, abyste dostal novej soud.“

Dveře se otevřely a Harry okamžitě uviděl, že se Snape řídil jeho radou, aby byl slušně upravený. Vlasy měl umyté a tvář hladce oholenou. Nový společenský hábit mu na těle visel volně a bez překážek, jelikož pásek posloužil k něčemu jinému. Za jiných okolností by jeho výraz vypadal rozjímavě.

Harry se na tělo dlouho díval. Necítil ani smutek ani vítězoslávu; necítil vůbec nic. Došel k umyvadlu, zvedl tváří dolů položenou fotografii své matky a beze slova odešel.

\- konec -

**Author's Note:**

> Autorské poznámky:
> 
> 1\. Tento příběh si, jak jste si možná všimli, volně půjčuje z románu _Matka Noc_ Kurta Vonneguta. Jsem si toho plně vědoma a není to míněno jako neúcta, nýbrž spíš jako pocta. V řeči tohoto příběhu jsou záměrně ozvěny knihy; například Malfoyovo: „jsme to, co předstíráme, že jsme,“ je téměř doslovná citace. Jestli jste _Matku Noc_ nečetli, měli byste; je mnohem lepší než tanhe povídka.
> 
> 2\. Nevěřím na varování před smrtí postavy, zvlášť v povídce s tak omezeným obsazením, že by bylo zřejmé, kdo že zemře. Takže se omlouvám, jestli to někomu vyrazilo dech, ale takhle to zkrátka cítím.
> 
> 3\. Kouzelné fotografie jsem si samozřejmě upravila k obrazu svému. Myslím, že v knihách nikdy žádná nepromluvila. Ale jestli můžou vést rozhovory obrazy, proč ne fotky? Chcete-li, můžete si představovat, že Snape mluví za obě strany. Roky strávené na samotce k tomu člověka nejspíš můžou dohnat.
> 
> 4\. Podobně jsem si vymyslela i právo vstřícnosti. Za nestydaté použití _příhodných dodatků ke kouzelnickému světu pro účely povídek_ se omlouvám.
> 
> 5\. A nejlepší nakonec, jsem nesmírně vděčná ebonlock za beta-read a té spoustě mnohem talentovanějších autorů HP povídek, jejichž dílo mě inspiruje od té chvíle, co jsem v červenci vstoupila do fandomu.


End file.
